WolfStar
by deathpuppet13
Summary: What else can i say, explenation in the author's note at the end


**Sirius pops out behind tree and spooks Remus with a big wet smooch "lol beat that"!**

_Remus runs away "DO NOT WANT!"_

***poof* Sirius turned into baby Sirius and starts wailing! "Rem-us" he cries in baby voice.**

_Remus turns around "AWWWW WHAT A CUTE BABY! See ya Sirius" he says and runs away._

**Lost, Baby Sirius turned around and crawled to the base of the tree. He looked up to find James. "James, did you do this?" he asked in an extremely adorable baby voice. "Yes, I'm going to make Remus learn a thing or two about responsibility, and I figured what a better way than to give him the most back breaking task there is, child care!"**

**"Why"? Sirius asked perplexed. **

**"It's mainly pay back for that prank he pulled on me last week, remember?" Sirius did remember, he had used magic to make James do the 'naked hobbit dance" on top of the dungeons tables right in the middle of potions!**

**Sirius had a hard time holding back the laughter that consumed him as he remembered the prank. Priceless! "Exactly," Jams shouted as he jumped down from the tree and picked up Baby Sirius. "I got detention for 3 weeks for that stunt!"**

**"But I don't see why I have to be the baby?" 'Why not make Wormtail be the baby?' He thought. "James change me back, right now!"**

**"No this'll be a good learning experience for you too Sirius. Besides, don't you think it'll be great to have Remus waiting on you hand and foot?" Sirius's face turn tomato red. "James, I said, CHANGE ME BACK!" He screamed in his ear. James nearly dropped the child sized Sirius. He sighed and began to make his way back to the castle. "Well you see that's where Remus comes into this equation. It's not that I won't change you back, it's that I can't change you back."**

**Sirius tilted his head childishly and said "What?"**

**"I can't change you back because the spell I cast requires the person who is the care giver (Remus) to nurture the infant (you) for one week before he turns back to normal."**

**"And if he refuses to care for me?"**

**"Then..."**

**"Then, WHAT?!"**

**"Then you kind of... stay that way forever..."**

_Well after a good scolding from Remus, James handed the Baby Sirius to Remus and Remus decided that it wouldn't be too bad to take care of a tiny Sirius, especially since he could handle the older one. OH MERLIN WAS HE WRONG, every so often Sirius would need something, a diaper change, food, or he just wanted attention. Merlin help me, Remus thought staring at the ceiling while he cradle the tiny Sirius who was cuddled into his chest. He blew a strand of stray hair out of his face, I'm never having kids, he vowed silently._

** Baby Sirius was hiding in the room of requirement, when Remus came running in. "Sirius," he called. "Sirius, where are you?"**

**"Right here!" he shouted as he dropped from his perch atop the chandelier and onto Remus's back.**

**"Gagh!" Remus cried, startled at the sudden drop of weight. He straightened himself up, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Sirius crawled into his arms and planted a gentle child's kiss on his lips. "Thank you for taking care of me Remus, you're a good daddy." He murmured with his eyes half open. Remus had come to fetch him for his nap for a reason, but wasn't prepared for that turn of events! Sirius snuggled into the crook of his neck and sighed, "night-night, Moony". Remus's face burned red the entire time. He cradled his child sized lover gently and began to hum. He had heard the song before but from where?**

**The next day Remus woke up... in a very peculiar way. To be specific he was spooning with Sirius. To be even more specific NORMAL sized Sirius! Sirius Hummed in his sleep. It was the song that Remus was humming the day before! Remus quickly woke Sirius. They were both ecstatic that he was back to normal, so much so that Sirius attacked him with kisses! "Sirius!" Remus said lightly pushing him off. " What was that song you were humming?"**

**"What song?" Remus hummed it once more.**

**"Oh, that song! That's a Muggle song called Honeybee by a band called Steam Powered Giraffe. You probably heard me humming it before. It's one of my all-time favorites!" He began to sing the lyrics with fluidity. Remus listened patiently for him to finish the verse, then tackled him with an open mouthed kiss. Panting they pulled away from each other. "Geez Rem, if all I had to do was sing to turn you on I would have done it ages ago!" He said kissing him again. Remus pulled away this time, "I don't know why but, I feel extremely happy right now!"**

_**The End!**_

_**A/N: Started because of this cosplay pic of me as Remus: art/I-m-alright-guys-really-343550284?q=gallery%3Adeathpuppet13%2F41175221&qo=2**_

_**My friend decided to write back and for the, she's bolded, I'm italics and we're both bolded italics, except this.**_


End file.
